


A Little Pick Me Up

by PassionThorn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothes Ripping, F/F, Utilizing Bobbi's strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has been in awe of Bobbi's strength ever since their undercover mission inside Hydra. Bobbi decides to show off just how strong she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written using a prompt from Femslash_Kink on dreamwidth.

Jemma Simmons raised her eyes from the microscope, squeezing the bridge of her nose as she did so. “Simmons.” a woman's voice commanded. Her head snapped towards the door, Agent Bobbi Morse stood in the doorway in her battle-suit. “Is...is there a problem, Bobbi?” she stammered, the Amazonian field agent always made Jemma feel physically inadequate. Bobbi had a great deal of height on her and she knew an equally large amount of physical strength. “Yeah, it's zero one.” Bobbi stated. Jemma looked at the nearby clock and it was actually closer to one thirty, no wonder she hadn't seen anyone in a while. “I was analyzing the gas that we found in the underground city, I must have lost track of time but what are you doing up?” she asked. Bobbi removed the harness that held her batons, sat it on the table, and stretched. Jemma suddenly held her mouth go dry. “Just got back from the mission in Peru, it was a false alarm.” she answered. The redhead nodded, “Well, pleasant dreams, I plan to head that way myself in a moment.” She returned to her microscope and heard Bobbi moving about the lab, most likely looking at the results of Jemma's work. Jemma finished scribbling down her final observation before heading to her room. No sooner had she set the pencil down then she felt arms encircle her waist, a pair of breasts pressed into her back, Jemma stiffened reflexively. “To wound up for bed but maybe you can help me with that.” Bobbi said, her lips brushing the scientist's ear.

Simmons started to question what had overcome her friend when those same lips began kissing their way down her neck. Simmons tried to finish her notes when the floor seemed to fall away as Bobbi physically lifted her away from her desk. “Bobbi!” she exclaimed. The taller woman put her down facing a bare section of wall and spun her around, yanking her hands above her head. “Bobbi, what are you doing?” she asked, voice betraying how excited she was. Bobbi trapped both wrist with one hand and used the other to cup Jemma's face. “You're a smart girl, I think you can figure it out,” their lips met and instantly Jemma felt her friend's tongue invade her mouth, “Beside I've seen how you watch me when I practice, that big brain of yours bubbling over with ideas as to what I could do. Well, we're going to find out.” she finished when they parted, Jemma's head swimming. Bobbi's free hand slides down to play with the collar of her white button-up, “You always wear such nice things, but I know something that you'd look better in.” Jemma manages to form a coherent thought but it suddenly disappears when the taller woman hooks her fingers in Jemma's collar and pulls, buttons flying in all directions. Jemma gasp, not completely in surprise, and Bobbi leans in close. “Quiet now, we don't want to wake anyone.” she whispers, lips right by Jemma's ear. Bobbi then reaches up and inches the zipper at the collar of her battle-suit down. Jemma worries her bottom lip as the teasing flash of skin slowly grows, her friend's ample buxom forcing the opening even wider. It isn't long before it's apparent that Bobbi isn't wearing a bra under her suit. Bobbi presses a little harder on her wrist, “Keep those there for a sec.” The shorter girl nodded, her skin flushed with far more than just embarrassment, eyes drawn towards the valley of cleavage that rest at nearly eye-level. Bobbi traced a finger over the edge of her exposed bra, the light pink accenting the blush spreading across Jemma's chest. “This needs to go.” The blonde quickly grabbed the straps and pulled, snapping them before shoving the ruined remains down around her waist. “Bobbi!” Jemma couldn't contain the shocked gasp. Bobbi closes the distance between them, wearing the smirk that makes her melt. “Jemma, you got to be quiet or I'll have to stop. We don't want that, do we?” the blonde whispered, lips brushing against the shorter woman's own. Jemma's response came out as a ragged mewl as Bobbi's hand pulled up her skirt and had slipped inside her panties. Fingers that were so often used for violence drew gentle, teasing, infuriating circle on her clit. Jemma somehow found enough focus to move her hands to encircle the taller woman's neck and draw their lips together with bruising force. “Please.” she begged when they came apart, her accent deepened with arousal. This time Bobbi's smile is reassuring for a moment, “You just had to ask, babe. Better hold on.” the smile turning impish.

Jemma gulps as Bobbi removes her hand, groaning at the lack of stimulation, not knowing what is coming next. The blonde Amazon seizes one side of her skirt and tore it in half, the ruined garment falling to pool around her feet. Jemma doesn't even need to look to know her panties were ruined, the crotch soaked so completely that the light pink had nearly turned purple. Bobbi crouched and kissed along the insides of her thigh, “Excited, aren't we? Well, things are about to get even more...interesting.” she said, punctuating her last word with a nip to Jemma's hip. “What...what do you mean?” she had managed to regain some of her composure. Bobbi looked up and locked eyes with her, both women found the others blown wide with arousal. The blonde grabbed and quickly destroyed her panties, inhaling deeply as Jemma's center was unveiled. Bobbi felt the scientist's fingers knot themselves in her hair, trying to silently urge her closer. She hooked one of Jemma's legs over her shoulder, opening her up more and the redhead relaxed slightly. Bobbi smirked again and repeated the same action with her other leg, Jemma's weight resting on her now, eyes closed in anticipation. A pearl of heat settles between her legs and keeps growing hotter until Bobbi closes her teeth around the tiny bundle of nerves. Jemma can't help but feel like she's floating when Bobbi finally puts her mouth where she wants it most. It's then she realizes that she is floating or rather is rising up the wall. Her eyes snap open and she looks down to find Bobbi standing once again, trapping her between Bobbi's mouth and the wall. She yelps in surprise and the woman below her looks up as much as she can.

She sees the mischief in Bobbi's eyes as she returns to her work. It's then Jemma understands; in this position gravity and her weight are working against her, forcing her onto Bobbi's mouth and she has no leverage, no room to move with falling from her precarious perch. Her hips jerk feebly, Bobbi's tongue plunging deeper than she thought possible. It doesn't take long before she moaning and tightening her fingers in the blonde tresses, fighting to keep from writhing around. Jemma tightened her grip even more, some rational part of her brain fearing she'd draw blood, trying to bare more of herself to the woman beneath her. Bobbi shifted suddenly, gently sinking her teeth into the smaller woman's thigh before returning to ministrations, lapping fast and hard. The blonde suddenly shifted her focus again, sucking on the scientist's clit hard. Jemma squirmed as the action set off an explosion behind her eyes. She was barely unconscious of the fact that Bobbi was lowering her down again until her feet hit the ground, legs sliding off the blonde's shoulders. Jemma was worried her legs wouldn't support her but the fear quickly faded as Bobbi scooped her up and headed out of the lab. Jemma was silently thankful she had chosen the room closest to the lab as her own, she would never live down being seen like this. Bobbi deposited her on her bed and turned to leave, Jemma seized her arm. “Where are you going?” she asked. “Bed.” Bobbi answered, jerking her head in the direction of the door. “Stay...please.” Jemma pleaded. Bobbi nodded and quickly shed her suit while Jemma discarded the ruined remains of her clothes. The bunk was cramped with both of them in it until Jemma snuggled in closer, burying her head in the crook of Bobbi's neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely her. “I did good, I assume.” Bobbi said. Jemma snuggled a little closer, “Better than good, it was perfect and I know just the way to repay you.” Jemma said, voice thick with sleep. The last thing she felt was Bobbi's lips on her forehead.

The next morning Fitz was the first one in the lab, an oddity since Jemma was always an early riser. He noticed then that Bobbi had left her batons laying on one of the tables, another oddity since she went anywhere without them. He shrugged it off and headed to his own desk when he noticed a piece of torn cloth on the ground. _What's this doing here? Funny it's the same..._ he snapped his fingers repeatedly, trying to catch the illusive word, _color as Jemma's skirt from yesterday._ A moment later, realization dawned on him and he dropped the damaged article, remembering the smiles and the glances the two women shared. _I'm just going to go work on the Bus, that's a better idea._ He thought as he turned to leave.


End file.
